


take me home and let me use you

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Faith, Dom/sub, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Threat of Exhibitionism, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, and no refractory periods because they're Slayers, sub!Buffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: Buffy let a few vampires get away. For that, she needs to be punished.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anxious-agender on tumblr. Happy birthday buddy!
> 
> Title taken from "Feelings" by Maroon 5.
> 
> Please R&R!

“So, Buff…five vampires got away.”

Buffy looked down. “Yes, mistress.”

“And. You. Let. Them.” Faith punctuated each word with a step toward Buffy, who faithfully kept her head lowered and her eyes averted. “Do you know what that means?”

“I have to be punished.”

“That’s right, you have to be punished.”

Buffy whimpered.

“Well, if you didn’t want to be punished, you shouldn’t have let the vampires get away.” Faith’s voice shifted away from commanding to concerned for a moment. “Color?”

“Green.”

“Safeword?”

“Apocalypse, or patting the back.”

“Right.” In an instant, Faith was refocused on the goal of the evening, and her voice was low. “Turn around. Put on that uniform, minus the undies.”

Buffy nodded and did as Faith instructed. It was nice not to have to be in charge for the night, to just _be_. The uniform was a bit tight, as if it was a size too small. Probably deliberate.

“Turn around.” Buffy turned, and there was Faith, with a small purple vibrator in her hand.

“Take it,” Faith said, handing it to Buffy. Buffy took the vibrator and put it inside her.

“This is the remote,” Faith said, holding the remote. “You’re going to clean this bedroom, and I’m going to monitor you. Got it?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Oh, one more thing,” Faith said, flipping the vibrator onto what Buffy could see was the lowest setting. _Oh_ , that felt good. “No coming until I say so.”

“Y-yes, mistress.”

For several minutes, Buffy cleaned. She dusted the cabinets and cupboards, swept the floor, and unclogged the shower drain. All the while, Faith followed, fiddling with the different settings on the vibrator. Sometimes the sensation was so overwhelming that Buffy’s knees buckled.

“Come on, Buffy, you were doing so well.”

“Yes…mistress…”

The whole thing was exhausting, but it felt good. Buffy liked this feeling of tiredness – there was no pain, guilt, or responsibility attached to it. Just the ever-growing need to come.

Buffy was washing the sink when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore. “Mistress, please….”

“You haven’t come yet, have you?”

“I’m about to-”

And just like that, the vibrator was off. (And not a moment too soon.) Buffy exhaled and sank to the floor. The cold linoleum felt good on her legs.

Buffy heard Faith walk away and then return.

“Good job, Buff. Last time it was this clean, I hadn’t moved in yet.”

“T-Thank you, mistress.”

“Do you want some water?”

Buffy just nodded. In a moment, a water bottle was pressed to her lips. She drank until she didn’t feel so thirsty and tired.

“Better?”

Buffy nodded again.

“Alright, then, get up.”

Slowly and shakily, Buffy managed to rise to her feet.

“Good girl.”

“Thank you, mistress.” Buffy was happy to serve Faith, proud to please her. Despite all the exertion, Buffy knew Faith pushed out of the knowledge that Buffy could do it, not from the desperate expectation that Buffy _had_ to.

With unexpected gentleness, Faith took Buffy’s hand and led her to the edge of the bed, where she gently laid Buffy down. Only then did Buffy notice that Faith was now naked.

“Alright, babe. The night’s gone on long enough. It’s time for me to get what I deserve.” That meant an orgasm. It always meant an orgasm. Sometimes more than one. “If you want relief, you gotta give me some first.”

Buffy nodded. “Yes, mistress.”

Faith walked over and lay down at the head of the bed. Buffy turned to face her.

“Alright. Work your magic.”

That gave Buffy permission to please Faith however she wanted. Buffy immediately went to work on Faith’s nipples, licking and teasing and nibbling. This elicited a few moans from Faith, who was trying very hard not to touch herself or Buffy. This was Buffy’s job, after all, and she was not going to get any help.

When Buffy was satisfied that Faith’s nipples were sufficiently sensitive, she left her hands there, while her tongue traveled down chest and stomach and hips.

“Shit, Buffy.” That was a compliment, and Buffy tried not to let it go too far down her body. Much as she wanted to, Buffy could not let Faith’s words bring her to orgasm. She had to _earn_ permission to come.

With that thought in mind, Buffy went about eating Faith’s pussy as if it were her last meal. At the same time, Buffy’s fingers pinched and rolled Faith’s sensitive nipples.

“Holy shit, Buffy – _shit_ – keep doing that, oh wow. This is _amazing_. I’m _fuck_ that feels good keep doing that keeping doing that-”

Soon enough, Faith came, compliments spilling from her lips. Buffy had very much failed to keep the praise from getting to the core, and she was now somehow even closer to the edge than she’d been before.

Her job complete, Buffy looked up at Faith.

 

 

Looking down at Buffy, Faith could hardly believe her eyes. Between the uniform and the face covered in her juices, Buffy couldn’t appear more perfect.

“Buffy…you look so fucking hot right now. Holy shit.”

Buffy smiled her thanks. “May I come now, mistress?”

Faith sat up and leaned over to kiss Buffy, tasting herself on her sub’s lips.

“You know what? You did such a good job tonight, I’m going to let you come soon.”

_Soon_. Faith knew that without that “soon” Buffy would’ve let go of her self-control on the spot, having already been pushed so far that night. Well, Faith was going to push her a little further.

Faith slid off the bed. “Lie down for me, girl.” Buffy quietly complied.

“Tell me when you’re close. You don’t come without my say-so.”

“Yes, mistress.”

With two fingers, Faith lightly pressed again the outside of Buffy’s folds. Oh, she was wet alright, and that moan confirmed that she was heavily feeling every twinge of pressure. So, without further ado, Faith shoved two fingers into Buffy’s pussy.

Oh, and that gasp was _so_ worth it.

“Color?”

“ _Green_.”

Oh, good, Buffy was getting louder. Faith wanted to hear Buffy _scream_ , to fuck Buffy so hard that she’d forget about the soundproofing.

Why not do that tonight?

Faith ever-so-slowly moved her two fingers inside Buffy’s pussy, drawing a ragged gasp from the other girl.

“F-Faith…mistress…”

If Buffy was far gone enough to start forgetting the rules, then she was pretty damn close to where Faith wanted her to be.

Faith let her fingers still, her other hand still holding the vibrator remote.

“Hey, babe. I want to try something.”

“Y-yes, mistress?”

Faith turned the vibrator back on, sending a huge convulsion through Buffy. Then she resumed stroking.

“Fay- _ahh-_ ”

“Come for me.”

And oh, she _did_ , gasping and moaning throughout, her hands clinging to the ends of the mattress like a lifeline. But Faith didn’t stop, not with her fingers or the vibrator.

“Color.”

“Green,” Buffy gasped.

“Good,” Faith said, flexing her fingers a little more and sending cries from Buffy’s throat. “Because I want to keep fucking you. I want to fuck you so hard you forget your own fucking name. That sound good to you?”  
Faith saw Buffy’s nod and saw it as permission to keep going. Soon enough, Buffy was over the edge once more, gasping Faith’s name. Soon enough, she’d be incoherent. So Faith stopped the vibrator and removed her fingers.

That gave Buffy cause to look down at Faith and frown. “Why’d you stop…mistress?”

_Nice save._

Faith responded evenly. “Can’t consent if you can’t talk. Go on and have a drink.”

As Buffy reached over to have a glass of water, Faith brought her fingers to her tongue. There it was, that classic Buffy tang.

Then the glass was back on the table and Buffy was begging. “Mistress, please-”

“You want some more?” Faith asked, smirking.

Buffy nodded frantically. “Until I forget my own name, mistress.”

“And you’ve already gotten two.” Faith’s smirk grew to a full-on grin. “Somebody’s a little slut tonight, isn’t she?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Who’s a little slut?” Vibrator on.

“Me, mistress,” Buffy gasped.

“A little slut for who?” Two fingers in, stilled.

“ _You_ , mistress.”

Faith moved her fingers once more, faster this time. Buffy was clutching the bed as if she was going to rip it in half.

“ _Who’s_ my little slut?”

“ _I am!_ ”

“Louder!”

“ _I am!_ ” Buffy shouted as she tumbled over the edge.

“Yes, you are. Yes, you are.” Suddenly, Faith had another idea. “Imagine if Giles saw you like this,” she said, slipping in another finger, “all wet and hot and _dirty_ just for me. Aren’t you a little whore?”

“Yes-”

“Say it!”

“I’m a little whore!”

“Louder!”

“I’M A LITTLE WHORE!”

“ _Come for me!_ ”

And she did, gasping and sobbing with delight. Faith thought she might just come from watching. She was about to ask for a color when Buffy shouted “Green!” with all her might.

“All right, let turn it up a bit,” Faith said, upping the vibrator’s power. She continued to talk over Buffy’s cry of delight. “I want you to think about everyone else in this fucking house, seeing you spread out like this for me, and I want you to scream so fucking loudly they all go fucking deaf!”

Buffy screamed so loudly Faith’s ears rang for a moment. A moment later, Buffy orgasmed again, ripping the mattress as she did so.

With that, Faith turned off the vibrator and removed it and her dripping fingers. She leaned down and kissed Buffy’s mound, sending a spasm of movement through Buffy.

Faith smirked. “Guess you’re not completely boneless,” she said, before walking off to wash her hands and get a towel.

 

 

Buffy lay there, panting. Every part of her felt alive and her pussy was on fire. At one point, it’d started to hurt, but the pain had been so completely subsumed under the pleasure that she’d forgotten until now. Now the pleasure was subsiding and the hurt was coming back. But it wasn’t really that bad. She’d had way worse in the field.

Wow. Five orgasms, and Buffy still felt like she had more in her. Slayer powers somehow made super-strength into a positive and a downside at the same time.

Faith came back from the bathroom, a towel in hand. Leaning down, she gently wiped down and cleaned Buffy’s face. With some effort, Buffy managed to sit up and grab the glass of water.

“Do you want me to clean down there?” Faith nodded to Buffy’s legs.

Buffy shook her head as she drank. “Still very touch and go down there.” Buffy smiled. “Thanks to you.”

Faith smiled back. “Anything for my girl.”

Buffy looked down at Faith. “Do you need any help with that?”

Faith lay down next to Buffy and gave her a long, slow kiss. “Don’t worry. It can wait.”

 

 

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at franceshodgsonburnett if you want to talk to me more or privately.


End file.
